


At the Street Corner

by eschatologies



Series: Harry Potter snippets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, baby's first OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eschatologies/pseuds/eschatologies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus have a moment on the porch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Street Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic salvaged from my anciety desktop computer, written about 9 years ago.

At the street corner, three dark figures became two as Peter said 'night to his mates and continued in the opposite direction. They'd been drinking, but this was an important night for Peter, and he was restless and eager to begin. He had much more important business to take care of: a Dark Lord to meet, preparations to make, and besides, his Dark Mark had been itching uncomfortably for hours.

Back on the street, Remus fumbled with the latch on his front gate while Sirius leaned on the fence whistling a nonsensical tune. Finally, the rusted gate swung open.

Remus stumbled up his steps with his best friend under his arm, unsure of whether he was supporting Sirius or the other way around. The moon, nearly full, provided enough light in the darkened sky to illuminate the walkway. At the top, the men took three staggering steps across the porch and fell heavily against the solid door, leaning with their legs and arms intertwined. Remus was taller, and even in his drunken state he was keenly aware of Sirius' breath against his exposed neck.

Neither man moved, and one minute blended into the next.

"It's late, and you're intoxicated," Remus warned, but made no move to push Sirius away.

"No, Moony, I'm drunk." Sirius slurred back, a boastful grin growing on his face as though he'd outsmarted Remus. "I'm drunk, you're drunk, Peter's...hey, where'd Peter go..." He looked genuinely puzzled as he trailed off, but shook his head and continued. "Point is, we're drunk, and we're alone."

Remus sighed. "Never have more romantic words been uttered." Fighting every urge in his body, Remus shifted his weight and slid out from where Sirius had pinned him, and Sirius let out a disappointed moan and he righted himself and stepped away from Remus.

"Moony, why are you..." he started, but Remus interrupted, more forcefully that he had meant to: "Not because we're drunk, Pads. That may be enough for you, but it's not for me."

Remus' harsh tone jolted Sirius from his drunken stupor. He stood up a little straighter, with a look of confusion mixed with slight embarrassment that only reflected in his eyes.

"W-what?" he scoffed, his normally rugged voice softened by his genuine disbelief. "I thought you...I thought this was what you wanted."

"It is!" Remus responded so quickly and with such urgency in his tone that a smirk appeared on Sirius' face. "I mean, you know it is. But just...just not like this."

Sirius sighed and slumped against the side of the house, a pouty look playing at the corners of his eyes and lips.

"Then how?'' he asked.

Remus swayed on his feet. Was this conversation really happening? Or was he passed out on the porch, dreaming? Had he had that much to drink? Remus silently prayed he was that drunk.

They stood at opposite sides of the porch for a while; each fearing the other could hear their pounding heart in the tense silence. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Remus spoke.

"I just..." he managed to say to the ground. "I just...want you to want it too."

Suddenly he felt Sirius' hand under his chin, raising his head so that they were staring straight into each other's eyes. Sirius was smiling.

"I do," he said simply.


End file.
